1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a battery repeatedly used through a discharging process in which a chemical energy is converted into an electrical energy and a charging process which is a reverse process of the discharging process. Various forms and types of secondary batteries are employed as power supply with wide use of portable electronic devices.
Further, as secondary batteries are used for power supply of various devices needing high capacity and high output, extensive studies are conducted to improve safety of secondary batteries.